<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DofuVio Prompts by THENIGHT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016909">DofuVio Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THENIGHT/pseuds/THENIGHT'>THENIGHT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Sex, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THENIGHT/pseuds/THENIGHT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donquixote Doflamingo x Riku Viola is a favorite ship of mine! Second to Monkey D. Luffy x Boa Hancock.</p><p>I just wrote this prompts so. hopefully someone will be inspired to write these and post them here!<br/>(Or I'll also write them if I have time.)</p><p>Ratings are G to Explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Viola, Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DofuVio Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A) A few days after the Marinford War (Battle of the Best), in Dressrosa, Doflamingo decides to have a lazy morning (lazy whole day) and have his meal, his books, his Viola by his side. Both talking amicably about a lot of things. Both have different opinions on that war or a few things they agree or disagree with. Random talks like Viola asking if Doffy wants to change his hair color, Doffy asks if Viola wants children. And also hot sexy time as well.</p><p>B) Doffy goes through another PTSD nightmare, much, much worst this time. The whole bed is shaking and covered in his sweat, Viola was about to wake up but gets caught off guard his yelling about the fire burning him, his father and brother, with tears pouring down his face. Viola feels hurt by his pain, Doffy snaps out of it but he is drenched in sweat, stress, confused, and pissed. Viola carefully gets him to sit on a chair, she changes the sheets and pillowcase. Doffy is extremely vulnerable, flinching like crazy, and snapping his teeth at her when she touches him but at the same time, he is touch-starved and craves, CRAVES for Viola, wanting her for physical, mental, emotional comfort. Pretty much he is unsure of everything and a little embarrassed. Viola is compassionate, she baths and does what she can to help. Def. hot sexy time!</p><p>C) After Dressrosa Arc, after the Reverie, Viola starts to not feel too good, she has a headache, avoids certain food and smells, she vomits then faints. The nurses reveal Viola is pregnant. Her family is happy, she is happy, but the mood does dim about the possible obviousness of who the father is: Doflmingo. She and her father have a true open heart-to-heart of what she went through as a Donquixote Executive, and Doflamingo and her being lovers, through the past 10 years; a lot of things were bad...and a few things were good. A retrospect of her overall feelings about Doflamingo. Her hate for his cruelty and madness, maybe, admittedly, a little love for him...</p><p>D) Doflamingo woke up sick--really sick. He's vulnerable and despises it, he tries to make it through the day but he couldn't and Viola finally gets him to bed. Fun, fluffy, cute, a little romance, and hilarious ensue as the sick Doffy, the spoilt man-child that he is, starting to enjoy having a beautiful, hot-tempered, clairvoyant princess as his personal nurse/doctor. Viola realize two can play that game!</p><p>E) The kidnapping of Viola = Four years of Doflamingo ruling, the kingdom has thrown another celebration of Dressrosa culture, inviting other nobles and Royalties alike. Other "secret" parties are making deals with Donquixote with Viola by his side. Viola is actually enjoying the celebration, singing, and dancing. Everyone knows the Dancer of Dressrosa is the 3rd most beautiful woman in the world, behind Empress Boa Hancock as 2nd, and Princess Shirahoshi being the 1st.<br/>
So of course, all in that party knew the more she ages the more beautiful she'll be. This did not go unnoticed to one of the Dealers conversating with "Joker", a Giant, who is struck by Viola beauty (and the rumor of her clairvoyance) tried to make a deal to have Viola in exchange for far more valuable information/items. It's pretty obvious the conversation didn't go well with Doflamingo would be an understatement.<br/>
Party over and Viola and Doffy in his bedroom; Viola just finished showering and preppy herself to bed while he is still showering. Viola brushing her hair forget to bring her makeup kit so she called out and said she's going to her bedroom for a sec. Someone is waiting for and the next thing she knows she is in a ship with the Giant looming over her. Slight abuse against Viola, especially the face. She tries to warn them to take her back for their safety! There's an old saying: Hell has no fury then Doffy's wrath.</p><p>F) Dancer in the Dark = At Impel Down, sitting on the stone bench with all limbs chained so long against the walls, Doflamingo hums and laughs while waiting for his impending assassination or the opportunity to escape to get his vengeance on Mariejoise. He continues to hum and talk despite his loneliness, he needs to talk, he needs to think, he needs to hum. He stops talking, only hums now--to keep the silence away.<br/>
To keep the silence away means to keep HIM away.<br/>
Ignoring the familiar smell of smoke coming from HIM. To ignore the sound of HIS feet tripping. Doflamingo turning his head away so as not to notice the visible bullet holes from HIS torso.</p><p>"Hey, Doffy. It's been a while, huh, big brother."</p><p>Not answering HIS voice when he calls him, the gentle voice that dances in the dark.</p><p>"Wow, it's so cold, chilling around here. Remember how Dad would pick us up, take us to bed, and we would be squeeze between him and Mom? It was nice, even in that dirty shaft house, it was nice."</p><p>Doflamingo just hums.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll write more prompts soon!</p><p>Have fun guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>